Darren and the Sugar Rush Racers
by Samracheltang88
Summary: A series I made. A twelve year old rich boy, Darren feels very lonely as his parents were very busy working. That is until he meets Rancis Fluggerbutter, a sugar rush racer and his friends who got sent to earth. Originally done by me on Deviantart. I made some changes to some of the stories though.
1. Darren's new friend

Darren Carswell was a 12 year old boy who was born in a rich family. His mother, Rachel works as a nurse in the hospital and his father, Caleb works as a boss in a construction company. But as his parents were too busy, Darren was left with his maid, Abby, his butler, Gary and his chaffeur, Ethan. Darren felt lonely and always wanted a friend to talk to and play with.

One summer starry night, Darren was in his room doing his revision when he heard a loud splash from his swimming pool in the backyard along with a scream for help. He grabbed a flashlight, went downstairs and went outside to see where the cries was. When he got to the pool, he saw a little boy with blonde hair with a peanut butter cup hat on his head struggling in the water. Darren knew that his mother forbade him from going to the pool late at night. But seeing the little boy struggling hard to keep himself afloat, he jumped into the water and saved him from drowning.

Once they were on dry ground, Darren gave the little boy a towel to dry himself and asked, "Hey there, Little Fellow. Could you tell me your name?" The little boy replied, "My name is Rancis Fluggerbutter." Darren couldn't help but laugh when he heard it. "Please stop laughing," said Rancis as he crossed his arms and was a bit annoyed by Darren's laughing. "I know. Okay. Sorry, Rancis," said Darren as he stopped laughing. "It's such a funny name."

"Please wait for a little while, Rancis. I will be back," said Darren as he went into the house. Minutes later, he returned with a cup of hot peppermint tea. "Oh. You better drink this tea otherwise you will get a cold," said Darren as he handed Rancis the tea. Rancis drank up the tea within five minutes. After drinking, Darren asked, "So, do you have any parents?"

"I don't have any parents," replied Rancis. "I actually got sent here to this place from Sugar Rush." "Sugar rush?" said Darren. "What's that place?" "Sugar rush is my place where me and my friends live," said Rancis. "We love to race and play." "Oh," said Darren. "How did you even get here?"

"Well," said Rancis. "A strange bright light hit me and the other racers except for Snowanna, Minty and Jubileena and sent us here. I ended up being sent into a roadside. The police went up to me and asked me for who my parents are. I didn't respond and ran off from them. I didn't stop running until I realized that I was running in the air. I looked down and saw a pool and fell into it by accident."

"Oh," Said Darren. "If you want, maybe, you can stay with me until I can think of a way to send you home. Rancis was happy. "Thanks Darren," he said. "You're welcome. Now, let's get inside before something happens," Darren replied as he carried Rancis into the house.

Once inside, Darren placed Rancis on the living room couch and headed to his room. Then, he went back to sleep.


	2. Finding Candlehead

The next morning, Darren was still sleeping in his room when he heard a male voice telling him to wake up. He opened his eyes and gasped when he saw that it was Rancis. "Oh, Rancis. It's you," Darren said, getting out of bed.

Then, both boys went down to the dining table for breakfast. Darren saw a plate of pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs and sausages waiting for him. "Hey Darren. I made this breakfast for you. Please eat up," said Abby. Darren dug in happily. As he was eating, he saw Rancis looking at him very sadly with his blue eyes. "You want some, Rancis?" asked Darren. He took out another plate, placed some bacon, a sausage and a pancake on it and handed it to Rancis. "Thanks, Darren," the peanut butter cup hat boy said as he ate quickly. Darren smiled and continued with his breakfast.

As Darren was eating, he heard the phone ring. He went up to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" asked Darren. The person who was calling him was his mother. "Mom. I 'm okay. Last night, something happened. I know I disobeyed you by going to the pool at night," said Darren. His mother was shocked. She lividly said through the phone, "Son, didn't I tell you not to go to the pool at night? You just disobey..." "Please don't be mad, mom. I had to do it because I had to save a little boy from drowning," said Darren. "Well, it's good," his mom said. Then, the phone call ended.

Darren walked back into the dining room and continued to eat. After eating, he heard a loud beeping sound. "What is that noise?!" Darren asked Rancis. "Ummm. It's my watch. It seems that one of my friends has been found," he replied. Rancis opened his jacket sleeve and pressed a button on his watch. A video showed up with a mint coloured haired girl wearing a cupcake helmet with a candle on top. She was stuck on an ice block in the polar region at the Toronto zoo. She was crying for help.

"Oh no! It's Candlehead! I must save her this instant!" Rancis said as he was about to leave when Darren grabbed his leg and begged, "Rancis. Please let me come along!" "No. It's not safe for you to come along!" Rancis said as he tried made Darren let his leg go. But to no avail. "Come on Darren! I must save my friend! She needs help!" Rancis ordered. After several attempts, Darren was pushed off. "Look Darren. I know you wanted to come but its not safe. You're staying here. I will be back," Rancis said. Then, he left Darren and rushed off to Toronto Zoo.

In Toronto Zoo, Candlehead was sitting on an ice block with many people looking at her. "Help! I don't belong here! Let me go!" She cried out. She looked down and saw a polar bear who was searching for food. The bear looked at her and wanted to have her for lunch. Candlehead tightly held onto the ice block and screamed, "No! Stay away!"

Just then, a tranquilizer dart was shot at the bear. The bear was knocked out and fainted on the snowy ground. Candlehead looked up and saw that it was Rancis who was holding a tranquilizer dart gun. "It's you, Rancis!" she cried out. "Please help me out of here." "No worries, Candlehead," Rancis said. He dropped one end of the rope to Candlehead and she grabbed it. Then, she was pulled out of the enclosure.

"Are you okay?" asked Rancis. "I was scared. I was sent here into this area by accident by that strange white light," said Candlehead as tears protuded from her eyes. "I was scared that I climbed onto the ice block and cried out for help."

"Don't worry. It's over now," said Rancis. He held Candlehead closer to his body and said, "Take us back to Darren's Mansion." They both teleported back to Darren's Mansion. When they arrived, Rancis said to Darren, "Hey Darren. I had a new friend to introduce. This is Candlehead. She's one of my friends. She's very Happy, friendly and bubbly. But sometimes, she can be very mindless."

"Hey Candlehead," said Darren. "My name is Darren." "Nice to meet you, Darren," said Candlehead as she shook Darren's hand.


	3. Locating Taffyta

The next morning, Darren, Candlehead and Rancis were eating bacon and eggs for breakfast when they heard Caleb Carswell coming downstairs. Caleb Carswell was Darren's father who works in a construction company. "Oh no! My dad's coming downstairs! Quick! Pretend to be toys!" Darren said. Candlehead and Rancis froze and pretended to be like stuffed dolls. When his father came down, he saw Darren and said, "Nice toys, son. By the way, dad's going to work now. See you later." Darren's father patted his head. Then, he packed his breakfast, grabbed his briefcase and left for work.

Darren sighed in relief. Just then, Rancis's watch beeped again. "Oh. Looks like another friend is found," said Darren. "I wonder who is it this time?" Rancis pressed the button on his watch and a video showed another girl with short platinum blonde hair wearing a strawberry cap,a hot pink glittery dress, brilliant red jacket, and pink and whitestockings and a pair of sneakers struggling in a lake inthe Temperate Decidous forest in the southeast shore of Lake Huron. "Oh no! It's Taffyta! She's in trouble! I must go and save her!"

"Let us come!" Darren and Candlehead said together. Rancis thought for a moment. Finally, he said, "Alright, Candlehead and Darren. You can come along. Now hold on to me." With that, Candlehead and Darren did so and Rancis said, "Take us to the southeast shore of Lake Huron!" The three disappeared and ended up in Lake Huron.

When they got there, they heard some splashingand some frantic cries for help. Rancis, Candlehead and Darren followed the cries and sure enough, they found Taffyta struggling futilely in the middle of a lake. Darren quickly jumped into the water and attempted to save Taffyta. He managed to hold her into his arm but as he started to swim back to shore, he felt his right leg cramp and he too was struggling. "Help! Help! Help!" both Darren and Taffyta cried out. Rancis and Candlehead couldn't do anything as they cannot swim that far.

Eventually, a man with brown hair heard their cries and swam towards them. He successfully saved both Darren and Taffyta and brought them to shore. Both children were soaking wet. "Uhh. Thanks," said Darren. "Anytime," the man replied and left. "Taffyta? Are you okay?" asked Rancis. "It was terrible, Rancis! That light teleported me here and I landed into this lake. Look at me! I'm all wet all over!" Taffyta cried. "Its okay. Why don't you take a bath when we get home? It's no big deal," said Darren.

"T-T-That will be good," Taffyta said as she stopped crying. "Alright. Now let's get home," said Rancis. Taffyta, Darren and Candlehead held on to Rancis and they all teleported back to the mansion. When they were back, Taffyta quickly took a shower and changed her clothes. After that, she joined the others who were sitting in the living room. "Darren. This is Taffyta. She used to bully people before. Now she had changed a little," said Rancis. "Uhh. Hi, Taffyta. Nice to meet you. I'm Darren," Darren said as he held out his hand. Taffyta took his hand and shook it. "Hi. Nice to meet you, Darren," Taffyta said. Darren was happy. He had three new friends on his side.


	4. Time trouble

**To all Vanilla butter fans, be prepared to enjoy this story as you will experience some Vanilla Butter moments.**

The next morning, Rancis, Taffyta, Candlehead and Darren were feeling bored. "Man. If there was something if we could do," said Taffyta. "I know right," said Rancis. "Hey, guys! Why don't we take a walk around town?" asked Darren. "Sure. That's a great idea!" said Candlehead. The four left the mansion and walked into the town as the house wasn't far away and only a walking distance.

As they were walking, they heard some loud shouts and cries for help. Rancis, Darren, Candlehead and Taffyta rushed over to there the noise came from. They saw many people crowded around Peace Tower. Two fire engines were parked not far from the crowd. Peace Tower was an old clock in Canada.

As Rancis pushed his way through the crowd, he decided to see what was really going on. Much to his shock, he saw another little girl withlong, raven-black hair with candy sprinkled over it in a high ponytail. She was wearing amint green hoodie, with a brown double-layered skirt that resembles the wrapping of a peanut-butter cup,green, white, and purple leggings, and small black boots. She was hanging by her hood on the hour hand. "Help! Help! Help me!," the girl cried. "Oh no! Vanellope!" Rancis cried out. He quickly ran to the tower.

"Don't worry, little girl. We are coming to get you. Stay right where you are," the fireman said as he and the other firemen got out a big safety net and placed it below the tower. At the clock, Vanellope tried very hard not to glitch off from the hour hand to prevent herself from falling. Unfortunately, she accidentally glitched and she ended up falling off from the clock. Vanellope screamed with fear of falling. But suddenly, she landed on the net. But she was still scared. Rancis went over and held his hand out. "Vanellope, are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked. "It was a horrible ordeal, Rancis! That strange white light sent me here and I got stuck here throughout the morning!" Vanellope cried.

"It's okay. I'm here. Let it all out," Rancis said as he allowed Vanellope to cry into his chest. She cried for a long time. As she was crying, he used his one hand to hold her close to him while he used his other hand to gently pat and stroke her hair. Just then, Darren, Taffyta and Candlehead came up. "Rancis! What happened? We were so worried about you," asked Darren. "Darren. I'm okay, don't worry," said Rancis. "And oh, I would like you to introduce you to my friend. This is Vanellope Von Schweetz. She's one of my close friends and my love interest. She's also the princess of Sugar Rush." "It's President Vanellope!" Vanellope said and she continued crying.

Darren turned to poor Vanellope who had stopped crying and said, "Hi, Vanellope." "Hi, Darren," Vanellopesaid weakly. Her face was stained with tears and her eyes were red from crying. "Guys. We should get home now," said Rancis. Darren, Taffyta, Vanellope and Candlehead nodded. They all quickly headed home by foot. Darren was happy that another new friend had come.


	5. Lost in the hedge maze

A few days, it was a bright sunny morning, and Darren, Taffyta, Vanellope, Rancis and Candlehead were watching The Simpsons on the television. Halfway through the show, Rancis heard his watch beeping. He pressed the button and a video showed up with two boys. One of them hadfair skin, orange-rosy cheeks, dark brown hair, and chestnut eyes. He worea large and sugarcoated mellowcremepumpkin skullcap, candy corn colored sockswith an orange, black and brown jacket and a white shirt with three candy corns on it. He even wore brown boots with reddish soles. The other boy haddeep tawny skin and green wavy hair that falls onto his shoulders and he wore a blue and green beanie on his head as well as ablazer is a shining bright blue with white accents, matching pants striped with indigo and green boots. They were both in the middle of a hedge maze in the city park.

"Oh no! It's Gloyd and Swizzle! They must be lost!" Rancis said. "Can I come too?" asked Darren. "Please?" "No! This is a job for me!" Rancis replied and he quickly teleported off into the city park. There, he went into the maze and tried to find both Gloyd and Swizzle. "Gloyd! Swizzle! I'm coming!" Rancis called. "Hold on!" Justthen, he heard someone calling for help. Rancis went over to where it came from and soon enough, he found both Gloyd and Swizzle. "Rancis! It's you!" Swizzle said. "Yeah!" Gloyd said as he placed his arm around his friend. "Yeah, it's me," Rancis chuckled. "Now let's leave this maze."

The three boys started to leave the maze. Unfortunately, they ended up lost together. "Oh no! What are we going to do?!" Gloyd panicked. "Stop panicking, pumpkin boy!" Rancis yelled as he smacked Gloyd from behind his head. "It won't solve anything." "I have an idea. Why don't we stand on top of each other to get a good view of where the exit is?" Swizzle suggested. "Good idea," said Gloyd.

With that, the boys stood on each others' heads. Gloyd stood on Swizzle's head and Rancis stood on Gloyd's head. "I see the exit! It's right there between the two pine trees!" Rancis said to the other two. "Let's go!" The boys got off and continued out of the maze. Soon, they managed to make it out of the maze.

"Now that we are out, Let's go home," said Rancis. Then, he had Gloyd and Swizzle to hold on to him and they teleported back to Darren's mansion. "Hey Darren, I would like to introduce two new friends. This is Gloyd Orangeboar. He's a prankster. He enjoys halloween and scaring others," Rancis said.

"Hi Gloyd. Nice to meet you. I'm Darren," said Darren. Then he shook Gloyd's hand. But as he did, a jolt of electricity entered him. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Darren screamed. Luckily, he did not fall unconscious. "Hahahaha! Got you, didn't I?" Gloyd laughed and opened his hand revealing to have held a joy buzzer.

"Darren," said Rancis. "This is Swizzle. He's goofy and the daredevil." "Hi, Swizzle," said Darren. "I'm Darren. Nice to meet you." Then he shook Swizzle's hand. Darren was happy that two new friends came.


	6. bridge trouble

The next day, Darren and his new friends, Rancis, Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, Gloyd and Swizzle were lazing around in the living room. Just then, Rancis's watch beeped. Rancis turned the button on his watch and a video showed another girl withvery pale "frostbitten" skin, rosy cheeks and lips, thin blue eyes, and dark cobalt hair pulled back in a plaited braid. She wore a navy blue jacket with white, fluffy trim on top of a USA flag shirt, a blue skirt with light blue polka dots, a pair of navy leggings, a winter trapper hat with a lining that appears to be made of cotton candy, a pair of danglingcherry earrings and She wore blue shoes decorated with red rickrack and legwarmers that appear to be made of cotton candy similar to her hat trim.

She was in Capilano Suspension Bridge Park and her right foot was stuck in a gap of a suspension bridge. "Help! Help! Help!" She cried. Rancis was shocked. "Oh no! It's Adorabeezle! I must go and help her!" Rancis said and was about to teleport off to Capilano Suspension Bridge Park when Darren caught his right foot and begged, "Rancis, take me with you, please!"

The Reese's Hat boy pushed Darren off him and said, "No! It's dangerous for you. Remember when you tried to save Taffyta from drowning the other day? You nearly drowned when you tried to save her! I'm doing this mission on my own!"

Rancis teleported off into Capilano Suspension Bridge Park and attemped to find Adorabeezle. Soon, he saw the winter themed girl stuck in the bridge. "Hold on Adorabeezle. I'm coming to get you!" he called. Rancis crossed the bridge slowly and carefully upon seeing that Adorabeezle is panicking and shaking with fear. Soon enough, he got to her and said, "I got you! Now grab my hand!"

Quickly, Adorabeezle grabbed Rancis's right hand and he pulled her out of the bridge. She was still feeling shaky and scared. "Are you alright?" asked Rancis. "It was scary, Rancis. I was stuck here in the bridge after that white light struck me and sent me here. I tried to cross the bridge to the other side to escape, but I stepped into this gap," Adorabeezle said.

"It's okay, Adorabeezle. Now let's get back home," said Rancis as he held Adorabeezle close to him. Then they went back to Darren's Mansion. When they arrived, the peanut butter cup hat boy said, "Darren, This is Adorabeezle. She is a winter themed girl who loves ice cream and cold sweet foods." "Hi Adorabeezle," said Darren. "Hi Darren," said Adorabeezle. Then, both children shook hands.


	7. Forest peril

The next day, it was a rainy day and Rancis, Taffyta, Vanellope, Adorabeezle, Candlehead, Gloyd, Swizzle and Darren were lounging in the living room. Just then, Rancis's watch beeped. The peanut butter cup hat boy pressed the button and a video showed another little girlwith a terracotta colored complexion, honey-amber eyes, and deep brown hair that is pulled into tight buns on either side of her head. She worea beige racing capthat is drizzled with chocolate and has a heart on it, a metallic gold jacket with a white shirtwith a chocolate filigree in the middle, a latte hue skirt, deep brown leggings with darker stripes and matchingboots.

She was stuck in the middle of the Temperate forest and was feeling very scared. "Oh no! It's Crumbelina! She's lost in the forest! I must get her at once!" Rancis said. He then teleported off into the Temperate forest. When he got there, he saw Crumbelina standing next to a big tree, sitting in a fetal position. She was crying softly. Rancis went up to her and gently grabbed her hand. "Crumbelina, are you okay?" he asked. "It was awful! I got sent here by that strange white light! I got stuck here throughout the day!" she cried. "Crumbelina, it's okay. You are safe now," Rancis said as he gently patted her back. "Let's get out of here." Thetwo began to walk out of the forest. But halfway through, they heard a loud growl. Crumbelina looked behind and screamed. There was a large brown grizzly bear behind them. "Run!" Rancis shouted. The Reese's themed boy took out a branch and struck the bear hard. Then, he and Crumbelina ran off for their dear lives. But the bear caught up to them and tried to attack Crumbelina, but Rancis started to fight the bear. However, he sustained some scratches on his face, chest and arms. But he managed to fight the bear bravely.

The bear growled in frustration and ran back into the forest. "Rancis! Are you okay?!" Crumbelina cried. "I'm fine. But I suffered some scratches," Rancis replied. Then, he held Crumbelina close to him and they teleported back to Darren's mansion.

Upon seeing Rancis, everyone was shocked. Especially Vanellope. She had some tears running down her eyes. She started to cry, "Rancis, what happened? Are you hurt badly?!" "I just got scratched by the bear," Rancis replied. Vanellope ran up to him and hugged him sobbing. "It's a good thing you are alive! I don't know what would happen if you were dead!"

"It's okay," said Rancis as he gently pushed Vanellope off from him. He then turned to Darren and said, "Darren, this is Crumbelina. She's a spoilt diva and my frenemy."

"Hi, Crumbelina," said Darren as he held his hand out. "Hi, Darren," said Crumbelina as she shook Darren's hand. Darren was happy that a new friend had come.


	8. Uncle Peter's visit

It was a week after Rancis saved Crumbelina from the grizzly bear. His injuries were healing slowly. Anyways, Rancis, Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, Gloyd, Swizzle, Adorabeezle and Crumbelina were sitting on the couch watching Adventure time when Darren came out with a tray of chocolate chip cookies. The eight friends took a cookie each and ate it gleefully. "These cookies taste good!" Candlehead said.

Darren said, "Thanks. My maid, Abby made them." Just then, the doorbell rang and Darren went off to open the door. There stood a tall middle aged man with brown hair and glasses. He was wearing a white lab coat. His name was Uncle Peter, Darren's Uncle. Uncle Peter was a skilled Scientist and inventor for five years. "Hi, Uncle Peter," said Darren.

"Hi, Darren, long time haven't seen you," said Uncle Peter as he entered the house. Then, Uncle Peter looked at the eight Sugar Rush Racers and asked, "Who are those little people? They're adorable!"

"Actually, they are my new friends, Uncle Peter. Their names are Rancis, Candlehead, Taffyta, Vanellope, Crumbelina, Swizzle, Gloyd and Adorabeezle. I met them a few weeks ago. They live in Sugar Rush. But they got sent here to earth by mistake. They're staying here until I think of a way to send them back home," replied Darren. "Uncle? Could you invent a machine to send them back home?"

"Hmmmm," said Uncle Peter. "I will. But it will take several days to invent the machine." "But how long does it take?" asked Darren. "Like probably five days," replied Uncle Peter. "I will bring the machine to your place when It is finished."

"Thanks, Uncle Peter," said Darren. Then, his Uncle left the house. Darren then turned to the eight racers who felt very homesick and said, "Don't worry, guys. Uncle Peter will invent a machine that will send you home."

Upon hearing this, Rancis, Candlehead, Taffyta, Vanellope, Crumbelina, Swizzle, Gloyd and Adorabeezle smiled and felt excited of going home after weeks.


	9. The Machine to go home

Five Days later, Darren and his new friends were waiting in the living room for Uncle Peter to come back with the machine when the doorbell rang. Darren opened the door and there stood his uncle with a large cardboard box. "Hey uncle. Did you bring the invention?" asked Darren.

"Yes. Here it is," his uncle replied as he opened the box and fished out a dish like machine. "So, that's the machine?" Darren asked. "Yep," said his uncle. He took out a remote control. "It's a portal machine," said Uncle Peter. Upon hearing this, Rancis, Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, Gloyd, Swizzle, Adorabeezle and Crumbelina cheered, "Hooray!"

"Let's do this in the backyard, uncle!" said Darren. "Sure," said Peter as he followed by Darren and the Sugar Rush Racers helped to move the portal to the backyard. Once they got there, they helped to set the portal up. After the portal was set up, Uncle Peter said to the eight racers, "This machine will send you back to Sugar Rush. But be warned; You have only three days to leave here or else you will be stuck here forever."

Then, Uncle Peter turned on the portal machine and a large white portal appeared. Everyone was surprised. As they only have a few days to leave, the racers bade their farewells and entered the portal one by one. First came Candlehead, then Taffyta, then Gloyd, then Swizzle, then Adorabeezle, then Vanellope followed by Crumbelina. Rancis was the last to leave. "Goodbye, Rancis. It was a good time having you around," Darren said as a few tears ran down his eyes. He then gave Rancis a big hug. After what seemed to be an eternity, the peanut butter cup hat boy broke free from Darren's grip and was about to enter the portal when suddenly, something peculiar happened; the portal was turned off!

Rancis looked around and noticed Darren had shut off the portal and stopped him from leaving, much to Uncle Peter's shock. Before the Reese's themed boy could react or do anything, Darren grabbed him by the right arm and ran away from the mansion and into the roads.


	10. Friends till the end

After Darren stopped Rancis from going home, he took him away from the mansion and they ran into the streets and into town. There, Darren saw an unchained bicycle and got on it. He pulled Rancis up and made him sit behind him. Then, he pedaled away. A few hours later, Darren looked at the sky and saw that it had drawn to night time. "Man. We need to find a place to stay for the night. Right Rancis?" said Darren as he turned to Rancis.

The peanut butter cup hat boy didn't say anything the whole time he was prevented from going back home. He just nodded. "Okay. It looks like you're taking it as a yes," said Darren. He then continue to pedal. Soon, he and Rancis ended up in the countryside. He looked around and saw a little wooden cabin. "Hey Rancis. Let's camp here for one night. My parents took me here during the winter holidays," said Darren as he got off from the bicycle. Rancis just nodded as he followed Darren into the cabin. Once there, they found a bunk filled with hay. Both boys felt tired.

"Let's call it a day, Rancis," said Darren as he went to bed and slept soundly in the hay. Rancis couldn't sleep well. He was tossing and turning due to the amount of hay in his jacket. Finally, he fell asleep.

The next morning, Darren woke up and stretch his arms. "Last night was a good sleep. Right Rancis?" he asked. Darren noticed that Rancis didn't sleep well. His eyes were tired and red due to having to shake the hay from his clothes. "Yeah," the peanut butter cup hat boy said grouchily as he crossed his arms.

"Don't worry. You will feel better after some breakfast," said Darren. He took Rancis by his arm, got on the bicycle and headed to the nearest joint for breakfast. Both of them had sunny side up eggs for breakfast. After eating, Darren paid the bill and they left. Still, Rancis was in a sour mood.

"Let's go to the lake, Rancis!" said Darren. "Yup," said Rancis sarcastically. Both boys went to the lake and saw an empty row boat. They got in and Darren had fun sailing in the boat. But Rancis was still in a bad mood. But he didn't speak anything. After two hours, they sailed to the edge of the lake and got off from the boat. "Rancis? What's wrong? Are you mad at me for what I did?" asked Darren.

"Yes I am. Why did you do this to me? I just wanted to go home and you stopped me. Now I cannot see my other friends or race again," replied Rancis. Darren felt guilty as he felt tears of remorse running down his eyes. Finally, he fell on his knees and broke down. "Oh, Rancis! I cannot help it! I stopped you from leaving because I'm always alone!" Darren cried. "I don't have any friends in school and my parents are busy with work to spend time with me! You are my only friend around!"

Rancis cooled down. He felt very sorry for Darren. Finally an idea struck him. As Darren was sobbing, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He saw that it was Rancis tapping his shoulder. "Darren. I think this could help you," said Rancis. "What is it?" Darren asked tearfully. "This," said Rancis. The Reese's themed boy took out something from his jacket. A miniature plush toy of himself. "Here, Darren. If you feel lonely, you can hug this toy," said Rancis as he handed the toy to Darren. Darren took it and smiled. "Thanks, Rancis," he said.

"It's time I get you home now," said Darren. He took Rancis, got on the bicycle and pedalled back home with it. There, Darren saw his uncle waiting for him. Uncle Peter was still feeling worried and was considering of calling the police to find his nephew, but when he saw Darren returning, he was happy to see him and Rancis alive.

Rancis looked at the time and saw he had two days to go back to Sugar Rush. "Mr Peter. Could you please turn the machine on and send me back home?" he asked. Uncle Peter agreed and turned the portal on again. "Goodbye, Rancis. I will miss you and your friends," said Darren as tears spilled from his eyes.

Rancis waved goodbye to Darren and he entered the portal and left. Then, the portal vanished into thin air.


	11. A new beginning

**To all vanilla butter fans, be prepared to enjoy this story as there will be major Vanilla Butter moments unlike the fourth story.**

After going into the portal, Rancis found himself in a familiar land with cotton candy clouds and a candy coated landscape. He was happy to be back. "I'm back at last," he said. He wanted to do nothing more than go back to his house located somewhere near Sugar Rush Speedway. So he did. After walking for what seemed to be three hours, Rancis finally made it back to his house safely. He looked up and saw the sun was going to set. He was about to open the door when a familiar female voice yelled his name from behind.

Rancis turned around and saw that it was Vanellope looking furiously at him. Tears of sorrow and rage were spilling from her huge eyes. "Rancis, there you are! What in the world took you so long to reach here?! I was worried sick about you! It's like you decided to abandon me," she cried. "Look, Vanellope. Actually, I was prevented from going home by Darren for one day. He finally realized what he did was wrong. And he decided to let me go home this time," Rancis replied. "Don't worry. I'm okay now."

Finally, Vanellope reached her sadness limit. She got on her knees and started to cry. Tears streamed down her face. "Last night, I stayed up waiting for you until I fell asleep. I never stopped waiting for you. At last, it's a miracle you came back!" she sobbed. "I loved you so much to lose you. Please don't ever leave me alone again!" She continued to cry for a long time. Eventually, Rancis sighed. He got down to his knees, took out a light purple rose from nowhere and handed it to Vanellope. "Don't worry. I will never leave you again. And I mean it," he said. Upon seeing the rose, Vanellope started to cry again. But this time with tears of joy

Vanellope broke down into heavy tears and threw her arms around Rancis. "There, now. It's okay. Just let it all out," the peanut butter cup hat boy said as he gently patted her back.

Meanwhile for Darren, his parents came back from work and they promised to spend more time with him. Darren was happy his parents finally decided to spend time with him. Darren reconciled with his parents and learnt a lesson that even though his parents are busy with work, they still cared for him. After six years, Darren became eighteen years old and he became a skilled scientist and inventor.

The End

Yes. This is the last story, fans. I hope you would like it.


End file.
